Petscop 19/Transcript
Recordings selected family3 GEN. 15 auto-zzT7QDqQ GEN. 14 auto-H3Us6Z9h GEN. 14 selected Gen. 14 Demo Rot. ON Play deselected auto-UxT2GzYz GEN. 14 auto-DK0D3eVY GEN. 14 auto-cmv5jLLV GEN. 13 auto-Qc56sY1u GEN. 12 auto-ocjeM7Lv GEN. 12 auto-qgbIhwuC GEN. 12 auto-Xjzj0L8l GEN. 12 auto-623jAsfP GEN. 12 auto-ssGFW4r4 GEN. 12 auto-DrbvPStV GEN. 12 auto-vT88m4Sj GEN. 12 auto-YVIAhuLI GEN. 12 auto-2qwn5iRu GEN. 11 auto-t8S9ODTq GEN. 11 auto-xj8pReth GEN. 11 auto-YdJoRee9 GEN. 10 auto-q8F8mAKC GEN. 10 auto-PI5rnkRP GEN. 10 auto-wQ5dgbCs GEN. 10 auto-SifdmxBf GEN. 10 auto-o5VHdVqx GEN. 09 auto-Q2KONexY GEN. 09 auto-b4yw0bHt GEN. 08 auto-b96FmG2b GEN. 08 auto-yABD1Vvb GEN. 08 auto-zgBPAYlN GEN. 08 auto-UTeL2e3X GEN. 08 auto-6kT0bK8O GEN. 08 auto-dPvV7kym GEN. 08 auto-7BwLsTqQ GEN. 08 auto-Y8SsQjNS GEN. 08 auto-AzU6BvrG GEN. 08 auto-l4VuQtbb GEN. 08 auto-4iTtPmvR GEN. 08 auto-qEg59is8 GEN. 08 auto-UGS4Cogn GEN. 08 auto-RG0dw17g GEN. 08 auto-W6AjCNiS GEN. 08 auto-9Z8dftSt GEN. 08 auto-4CEnh4Hi GEN. 08 auto-6wC4CK5r GEN. 08 this point on, all save files have a CD as their icons auto-8YT5H3Ga GEN. 07 auto-BeI8xHoI GEN. 07 auto-AGfpoQH8 GEN. 07 auto-yELgzj1f GEN. 06 auto-M6xZQxHc GEN. 06 auto-vz8eQrSI GEN. 06 auto-Fq75kNqp GEN. 06 auto-XTk8rBtD GEN. 06 auto-xUDgR2eH GEN. 06 auto-0TnomCKG GEN. 06 auto-m88qi7w3 GEN. 06 auto-mbU1H7j2 GEN. 06 auto-3jmVdQn3 GEN. 06 auto-LZKrC6eW GEN. 06 auto-40yOJtkx GEN. 06 auto-z2vTAOIS GEN. 06 auto-swmhrhJe GEN. 06 auto-FYCoXEeZ GEN. 06 auto-0C5DTnbg GEN. 05 auto-40pzOX12 GEN. 04 auto-XslWydxA GEN. 04 auto-idltXbdh GEN. 04 auto-UrLc4iwX GEN. 04 auto-txHjNO9d GEN. 04 auto-OayPv4u5 GEN. 04 auto-G3Qr9wxz GEN. 04 auto-t0ZqvzMN GEN. 03 auto-GRADf8ii GEN. 03 auto-4FCM3LMM GEN. 03 auto-soMc4OKZ GEN. 03 auto-07AC0OtB GEN. 02 auto-9xakJQch GEN. 02 auto-wrgGGbVz GEN. 02 auto-o5fDoWjw GEN. 02 auto-SQrdR9vo GEN. 02 auto-7MlLTypC GEN. 02 auto-iCjo4wro GEN. 01 auto-gajNB97y GEN. 01 auto-V2I3VP0D GEN. 01 family2 GEN. 15 FUCK-FUCK-FUCK GEN. 14 tiara GEN. 13 auto-hIvoO3oh GEN. 12 auto-3ApLUEu9 GEN. 12 auto-CIPzIMK6 GEN. 11 auto-KW7Jz6FP GEN. 11 auto-z55aczhp GEN. 10 auto-ykrGKIRv GEN. 09 auto-GeAqwlOF GEN. 09 auto-Nzc5pwJ6 GEN. 09 auto-NGY50jjY GEN. 09 auto-nAiPZF9F GEN. 08 auto-6BIhquS3 GEN. 08 auto-9X6haO3c GEN. 07 auto-WQLsMLVY GEN. 07 auto-KTDUFL3c GEN. 07 auto-YD3zSflY GEN. 07 auto-0kwPjzb5 GEN. 07 auto-d7zMOK21 GEN. 07 auto-FwD4bA6g GEN. 06 auto-GbXRSvWg GEN. 05 auto-AzByJKk3 GEN. 05 auto-KEOXxI9d GEN. 05 auto-8wBJkf6R GEN. 05 auto-YH3SKjrU GEN. 05 auto-0uLp0ade GEN. 04 auto-ofMoB94b GEN. 04 auto-Wd3V7i2j GEN. 04 auto-3r2F30yb GEN. 04 auto-GwCT6Fd1 GEN. 04 auto-wyMdyUzw GEN. 04 auto-J6tliMtY GEN. 04 auto-dcLA3hm5 GEN. 03 auto-jOCGAQrV GEN. 03 auto-p53gwnwk GEN. 02 auto-FAwYbHBu GEN. 02 auto-yvm8tOGO GEN. 02 belle4 GEN. 01 family GEN. 15 auto-cJcqoCDh GEN. 14 auto-jvZFCuUN GEN. 14 auto-NqtkIbvY GEN. 14 auto-rBF3mN1E GEN. 14 auto-u8BeDgPB GEN. 13 auto-tkFUFity GEN. 13 auto-ULslD1UX GEN. 13 auto-pdiEZh6X GEN. 13 auto-UlQAE5hS GEN. 13 auto-tfCwYCUy GEN. 13 auto-fw30Y1dH GEN. 13 auto-MGxFP4Ya GEN. 13 auto-TfYVvHnE GEN. 13 auto-J7KVTihI GEN. 13 auto-7KqXBFMl GEN. 13 auto-92xYHNhd GEN. 13 auto-CvyFQj5D GEN. 13 auto-nfHlbiOe GEN. 13 auto-J1XRYteR GEN. 13 auto-mpNea2CT GEN. 12 auto-1wbaiBou GEN. 11 auto-5cbvfSKN GEN. 11 auto-lDnvPIVj GEN. 10 auto-w3PE9mEb GEN. 10 auto-uPMZrebl GEN. 09 auto-83a8xHQh GEN. 09 auto-1BaZaZW5 GEN. 09 care-dancing-sign GEN. 08 auto-1lTWsbyV GEN. 08 auto-BO9pIztU GEN. 07 auto-Iy7fAyxj GEN. 07 auto-ugu8PsPt GEN. 07 auto-nq6fwc7W GEN. 06 auto-ANhoju3x GEN. 06 auto-Ncy4yYa2 GEN. 06 auto-IP7CzIAb GEN. 06 auto-wnOHes3U GEN. 06 auto-25JC8CNT GEN. 06 auto-u401R6WJ GEN. 06 auto-cmhyVTzn GEN. 06 auto-hZDK2lhq GEN. 06 marvin GEN. 06 auto-Zp5h7Chu GEN. 05 auto-ZMT4HADX GEN. 05 will GEN. 05 welles GEN. 05 trevor GEN. 05 tony GEN. 05 theo GEN. 05 shelby GEN. 05 sarah GEN. 05 sally GEN. 05 ryan2 GEN. 05 rebecca GEN. 05 ramona GEN. 05 phil2 GEN. 05 peter GEN. 05 nick GEN. 05 nathan2 GEN. 05 mike10 GEN. 05 melinda GEN. 05 meghan2 GEN. 05 mackenzie GEN. 05 lucas3 GEN. 05 laura GEN. 05 larry GEN. 05 kyle GEN. 05 kate GEN. 05 joel GEN. 05 jessica GEN. 05 james3 GEN. 05 jack GEN. 05 holland GEN. 05 henry GEN. 05 fatima GEN. 05 emily GEN. 05 elly GEN. 05 doug GEN. 05 david GEN. 05 daisy2 GEN. 05 charlie GEN. 05 ben GEN. 05 belle3 GEN. 05 april GEN. 05 amber2 GEN. 05 adam GEN. 05 sean GEN. 05 robbie3 GEN. 05 mike9 GEN. 05 auto-GZrNigAz GEN. 05 auto-aNFmNtGJ GEN. 05 phil GEN. 04 nathan GEN. 04 ryan GEN. 04 meghan GEN. 04 lucas2 GEN. 04 james2 GEN. 04 daisy GEN. 04 belle2 GEN. 04 robbie2 GEN. 04 mike8 GEN. 04 auto-lWteNvlx GEN. 04 auto-gVTPDu0f GEN. 04 auto-UpbtblzX GEN. 04 belle GEN. 03 james GEN. 03 amber GEN. 03 auto-iu5VGqDQ GEN. 03 lucas GEN. 03 mike7 GEN. 03 robbie GEN. 03 care GEN. 03 mike6 GEN. 03 auto-9jwWUfM8 GEN. 02 auto-DNWQKkE7 GEN. 02 auto-2iOktaqn GEN. 02 auto-NnYxFBpF GEN. 02 auto-NGO19om4 GEN. 02 mike5 GEN. 02 mike4 GEN. 02 mike3 GEN. 02 mike2 GEN. 02 mike GEN. 02 test5 GEN. 01 sort-test GEN. 01 selected Gen. 01 Demo Rot. OFF Play selected Name: sort-test Gen: 1 Cut selected Gen. 02 Demo Rot. OFF Play selected LOADING! Name: mike2 Gen: 2 What? One of the eggs... was in Daniel’s game?? What an unfair trick! Have you found every egg in the office? Name: care Gen: 3 Cut Name: belle Gen: 3 and Randice CAUGHT menu opened Recording Playback menu opened module opened in Pets menu Randice is a flower. He does need water, but not as much as he thinks. You shouldn’t worry. If you are considering Randice, you should adopt Wavey as well. Wavey knows how to trick Randice. module opened in Pets menu Wavey is a cloud. He is afraid of everything. He is especially afraid of freezing. According to him, he is never the same person for more than a few seconds. Cut Name: james2 Gen: 4 Cut Name: phil Gen: 4 Cut Name: amber2 Gen: 5 Cut Name: belle3 Gen: 5 is set from 5 to 7 CAUGHT Congratulations ... you caught every pet in Even Care (aside from Toneth, who isn’t here yet). Category:Transcripts